SwanQueen MD
by adolescentwriter
Summary: Emma Swan is a resident surgeon. Her hobbies include being a total goof and day dreaming about saving the wizarding world as her alter ego, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Regina Mills is a television actress known for her portrayal as Dr. Eva Zambrano in Miami Medical, a show which Emma watches, religiously. What will happen when these two are brought together by a series of misfortune events?
1. Staphylococcus Epidermidis

**A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot but I had a lot of candy and got a lot of ideas so now it's going to be a multi-chapter story. Please review and let me know what you think! Happy New Year everybody!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Staphylococcus epidermidis<strong>

_"The fate of the wizarding world rests on your shoulders, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Gandalf said, dramatically. "When you hear the cannon sound, leave the tent. You will face your darkest fears but remember, don't give in and get the ring!" _

_"I will not disappoint you, Gandalf." I nodded and raised my wand. My ears perked up as I awaited the sound of the cannon. Any second now, and I will be in the open field not knowing whether I was going to face Sauron, Voldemort or Darth Vader. My grip tightened around the wand and I peeked out of the tent flaps. _

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_My brain started whirring. Since when did cannon's beep?_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_ …Wait a minute…_

My eyes shot wide open and the tent flaps faded into nothingness. Instead, I was now looking at the magnolia ceiling of my regular, non-magical, small apartment room. I groaned loudly and turned in my bed, slamming my hand hard on the dismiss button of my alarm.

"Couldn't you have waited five more minutes? I was about to save the wizarding world." I grumbled at the alarm clock and slid out of bed. I moved towards the window and drew the curtains, letting the yellow rays flood in. My eyes squinted slightly as I adjusted to the bright light. Los Angeles was truly beautiful in the warm glow of the sun. I scratched my head and stretched a little, making my white Neighborhood T-shirt rise above my waist line.

I had finally awoken in time for a proper breakfast for the first time in a very long time. Being a resident surgeon specializing in pediatric cardiology was extremely tough. Insomnia was my reality and caffeine was my best friend. Because of extensive night wards, I would wake up with merely half an hour before signing-in time and it was just enough to get me to the hospital in a reasonable shape. But today, I had managed to snag an entire hour before reporting time, mostly because Mary-Margaret had covered my night shift and I had managed to get five whooping hours of sleep. To a doctor, five hours was like a day off. I could finally eat the Captain Crunchie cereal I got last month, which was still unopened and have a cup of hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon and whole lot of marshmallows. The mere thought of this made my mouth water.

I headed into the living room, which although small, had a homey feeling to it. Thanks to my 'too gay to function' brother, Neil, who had decorated the entire apartment. With tacky items like a leather sofa in the center and lava lamps on the side-tables beside it, to warm stuff like two beanbag chairs on either side of the sofa and a seriously fluffy carpet lining the floor; this apartment was the ultimate bachelor pad with touch of nerd to it. I slumped into the beanbag chair and turned on the TV, which rested on a table trolley in front of the sofa. I casually flipped through the channels and stopped at CBS. Miami Medical was on. I sat upright and sighed, looking enviously at the team of hot doctors who walked in through the double doors as the opening credits rolled. If only real doctors were like the ones on television; no bags beneath the eyes, hair properly in place, slow motion entry, looking like they just stepped out of a beauty salon.

On Sundays, Mary-Margaret and I along with David and Killian, who were my colleagues as well; we watch pre-recorded episodes of Miami Medical. We have a pizza beer party and watch the sexy doctors perform an eight hour surgery and still look incredibly gorgeous, especially Dr. Eva Zambrano. I was absolutely smitten by her when I first saw Miami Medical. Regina Mills, the woman who played Dr. Eva, was such a commendable actress that I half believed she was a real life doctor. None of the other actors had their medical sorted as well hers.

I watched as Eva confronted Dr. Matthew Proctor for stealing her position as Chief of the Trauma Department. I got up and was about to head to the kitchen when my iPhone made the familiar sound of receiving a text message. This early in the morning could only mean two things, someone had died or I had been called on emergency.

I cursed under my breath and grabbed my phone from the side table, where it was charging, and stared horrifically at the message from Mary-Margaret.

**911! Cora the Kraken surprise auditing us in 10 mins. Get your ass here NOW!**

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!" I yelled and rushed into my room, stubbing my toe in the door. "Yaouchie!" I winced and jumped on one leg towards the cupboard. I pulled out a pair of jeans and slid it over my boxer shorts. With no time to change, I simply pulled my lab-coat over my T-shirt and put my golden locks in a messy ponytail.

My stomach complained a little too loudly and I smacked my hand over it. "Now is not the time you stupid, muscular, hollow, dilated part of my digestive tract!" Nonetheless, I snagged a protein bar and sprinted out of my flat. I slid down the stair railing, left the building and jumped on to my bicycle. Advantages of living on Sunset Boulevard; the traffic was low and the hospital was only a couple of blocks away.

I pedaled as fast as I could and turned into a road, hoping to make a short cut. However, I landed smack in the middle of a very big traffic block.

"Really? Why is everything working against me today?" I sighed and looked at the pavement. It was empty and I had a very clear path to the service lane ahead. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." I nodded and pedaled my cycle on top of the pavement and moved hurriedly over it. Everything was finally falling into place for me. I grinned in self appreciation and moved into the service lane.

She came out of nowhere, right in front of me. My eyes widened and I clutched the brakes for my dear life. The cycle came to a sudden halt and the back tire lifted into the air. For a split second, I was doing a front wheelie with my cycle but I let go off the handle and fell right on top of the woman.

I clamped my eyes shut, waiting to go unconscious or just die. But my fall was cushioned by the woman who groaned loudly. I opened one eye and looked at her, terrified.

"Holy frigging Mordor! I'm so so sorry." I pushed myself off her, barely paying attention to what she looked like. She stood up and dusted herself all the while I stared at the small cut on the back of her hand.

"You're cut!" I yelped and began to fish for an antiseptic pad in my lab-coat.

"It's fine." She brushed it off. Her voice was strangely familiar but I was too pre-occupied with tearing open the antiseptic pad.

"No it's not fine." I grabbed her incredibly warm and soft hand and started wiping the wound with the pad. "Staphylococcus epidermidis, Clostridium tetani, Propionibacterium acnes, Micrococcus luteus and a 100,000 other pathogens are on your skin and could enter your bloodstream right now. Some of them are even fatal and if you die from this, it would go viral. Your family will have me dragged to the court and I would probably lose my practicing license. And I already live in a miserably tiny apartment and if I lose this job, I'm gonna be broke and have to live on the streets. I'm not street smart so I'll definitely die within a week tops from a mugging gone wrong or simply because Salmonella enterica invaded my body and I didn't have frigging antibiotics to save me." I kept on mumbling as I took out my pack of SpongeBob Band Aids from the inner lab coat pocket. Being a pediatric surgeon, cartoon band aids was a must have.

"So ultimately you will die from the small cut that I have?" The woman said, her voice laced with stifled laughter.

"Well, I would have," I peeled a bandage and gently put it over her cut. "But not anymore, I just saved both our lives." I nodded and ran my thumb over the bandage to smoothen it out.

"I take it you're a doctor?" She chuckled and I wiped my forehead and finally looked up at her. She had a snapback covering her short, coffee brown hair and a pair of massive shades masking most of her face. It seemed like she was almost trying to hide herself.

"What gave away? The labcoat or the incredibly geeky talk of bacteria?" I said with a goofy grin.

"Oh neither. It was the SpongeBob bandage." She nodded "You have to be a doctor to carry that thing in public." She bared her pearly white teeth and laughed heartily.

"And here I thought that was the only normal thing about this situation." I fake-gasped dramatically.

She smiled toothily and removed her shades. My expression faded in an instant and I stared at her, vacantly. The chocolate, almond shaped eyes; the brown hair and the perfectly sculpted body, she saw every Sunday with her friends.

"Holy Guacamole! You're Regina Mills!" I drew in a sharp breath and immediately winced. "I just went mega goofy geek on Regina Mills." I said, speaking more to myself. "WHY, THOU ART IN HEAVEN, WHY?!" I smacked my forehead. "I'm so sorry for nearly killing you Re-, Miss Regina." I stumbled over my words, suddenly finding myself hyperventilating and being tongue-tied at the same time.

Regina, threw her head back and started laughing like a little kid. "Miss?" She grinned. "Well aren't you adorable." She smiled and poked my nose. If I was hyperventilating before, my body was in definite hypocapnia now and I could pass out any second. "Why are you apologizing? In fact, I should be thanking you." She chuckled. "You did just save my life and the money my family would have wasted on lawyer bills. You're my savior."

"I uh I um huh?" I tried to speak but my tongue was going against me.

"What's your name?" She smiled and twirled the left temple tip of her shades between her lips.

I gulped loudly and avoided looking at her lips. "I'm E-" My phone began to wail loudly and I suddenly remembered the reason I had left home. "LATE. Oh Kraken is going to kill me!" I wheezed and lifted my cycle off the pavement.

"I'm sorry I have to go like right now or the entire hell would be unleashed on me." I looked at her apologetically and positioned myself on the bicycle. I began to pedal when she yelled, "Wait! Savior!" I wanted to stop and listen to her but I couldn't afford to lose another minute. "I can't!" I yelled back and pedaled into a turn, finally arriving at Pediatrics Hospital, LA. Not even bothering to lower the stand of my cycle, I let it drop to the ground and dashed towards the double doors of the hospital entrance. I stopped an inch from the door and looked back. "Of course, you're never going to see her again," I answered my silent question. "Well you'll still see her on your flat screen every Sunday." I reassured myself and shook my head, smiling as I walked through the door.


	2. McBurney's Point

**A/N: Aww you guys! :) Virtual bear hugs to all of you! I loved reading those reviews and hyperventilated at the all those favourites and follows. You have no idea how much I appreciate the feedback. Thank you so much. Keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: McBurney's Point<strong>

"No!" Mary-Margaret's mouth hung open as she ogled in disbelief.

"Oh yeah." I grinned and wiggled my brows, ruffling through the pages of the patient's history file.

"The Regina Mills? The woman who plays Dr. Eva Zambrano?" She exclaimed while hanging the chart on the drip hook.

"In the flesh." I nodded. "We really hit it off. I mean the woman called me her savior. I had to keep myself from saying holy cow bow chika wow wow the entire time" I smirked and Mary- Margaret raised an eyebrow. "Savior? What did you do, push her out of the way of an incoming truck?"

"Oh she had a cut, I swooped in at the right time and spongebob-ed that sucker up" I gloated like bandaging Regina was the equivalent of a successful heart transplant.  
>"She had a bandage able cut and she called you her savior? Actors." She rolled her eyes and marked the vitals on the chart.<p>

"OH MY GOD MARY-MARGARET DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PATHOGENS COULD ENTER HER BODY THROUGH THAT CUT!?" I gasped and looked over at the patient. He was a 7 year old boy who had to go through a simple appendectomy. "Adrian, tell her what I told you about pathogens."

The boy scooted back into his pillow and bit his lower lip trying to remember. "Um oh oh yes." He smiled brightly and looked at Mary-Margaret as he recited the poem.

"I am a Pathogen, I can only make you sick; I live in the air and look like teeny tiny ticks; If you fall and cut yourself; I'll enter your body, which won't be swell."

"Aww," I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Good job little buddy."

"You're really like kids, don't you?" Mary-Margaret chuckled. Even though she was a pediatric surgeon, Mary Margaret wasn't a big fan of children. In fact, she would talk to the parents more than the children unless there was a really good-looking, single father she wanted to impress. She and I were together in med school but she fell a little short on merit for surgeons and had to opt for pediatric surgery. I, on the other hand, loved being around kids and chose pediatrics myself, even though I was in the top five of our class.

"Oh no," I shook my head "I became a pediatric surgeon because I enjoy cutting them up. Muhuhaha." I laughed, maniacally and tickled Adrian who squealed and squirmed in bed. "STOP STOP!" He yelped.

"Ello lassies," Killian's Scottish voice made us turn. "How shite is today huh?" He entered the prep room, dressed in blue scrubs and removed the cap from his sweaty, matted hair.

"How was the Kraken?" Mary-Margaret crossed her arms over her chest, and looked over his dreadful state.

"Oh she really knows how to hurt a guy without a kick to the balls," he shook his head. "Crikey, that woman is a nightmare." He puckered his lips and began to imitate her. "Oh are you sure you want to go with that incision, Dr. Jones? Dr. Nolan, is your medical degree fabricated?"

"Yikes! Why did Dr. Lacey have to leave? Ugh" I groaned. Dr. Cora was made the new Head of Department of General Surgery after Dr. Lacey left for New York. Even though this was the first time we were going to meet her, she came from Washington D.C with quite the reputation. She was a brilliant surgeon who was famous for working alone in the operating room. She never had a nurse, anesthesiologist or assisting surgeons; and for that people said she had tentacles which helped her do all the jobs at once. However, she was called the evil octopus monster, Kraken because she was known for making the miserable lives of residents even more miserable. She would give more bad evaluations than good ones.

"Emma! Emma!" Adrian interrupted and I rushed to his side.

"What's wrong A-Game?" I said as my brows furrowed and concern washed over my face.

"My lucky m'rble! I can't go w'out my lucky m'rble! Momma has it!" He whined and stuck out his lower lip.

"But you're not allowed objects in the operating theater." Mary-Margaret stated as a matter-of-fact.

Adrian ignored her and looked at me with the cutest puppy dog face in the world. "Emmaaa! Pwwease?" He begged and I felt my heart melt. I couldn't say no to him even if I wanted to after that.

"Ok I'll go get it from your mom." I nodded and Mary-Margaret puffed, "Emma, no."

"Oh shush. I'll slip it in the breast pocket of his hospital gown. No one is going to know." I brushed her off and jogged out of the room. I sprinted down the stairs to the waiting room and took the marble from his mother. I came back and entered while saying, "Hey A-Game I g- Oh fudge nuggets." I gulped as I saw the new addition. The Kraken stood, with her arms hanging beside her and her right foot, impatiently tapping the floor. Her eyes narrowed on me and for a second I felt like I was in the Triwizard tournament and she was the Hungarian Horntail about to charcoal me to death.

"Dr. Swan, so glad you could join us." Her face relaxed and she smiled. "Care to explain why you are late?"

"Uhhh I had to go to the bathroom?" I said, suddenly confused. Surely, this woman can't be the Kraken.

"Wait for it," Killian, who was standing beside me, whispered when he saw my expression.

"Ah," she smiled again. "Well since you don't have a prostate gland that is crushing your urinary bladder, maybe next time you can control it? Just a thought." Her features darkened and the Hungarian Horntail re-appeared. "Although, I won't be surprised if you did." She said and looked at my Neighborhood T-shirt with disgust.

"There it is." Killian coughed. "Ladies, Dr. Mills." He nodded in our direction and left the room.

"Shall we scrub in?" She smiled and rubbed her hands. "This is exciting isn't it?" Mary-Margaret and I exchanged a quick glance and nodded, nervously returning her smile. One minute, she is going kung-fu panda on me and the next, she is the spewing rainbows out of her mouth. I had a feeling I had just encountered the spawn of Satan.

"Yes Dr. Mills." I said and stepped out of the doorway, motioning for her to walk before me. "Chivalrous, I see." She mused and walked out the door, followed at heels by Mary-Margaret whose jaw dropped open as she mouthed the word, 'Bitch' to which I bobbed my head excessively.

Once they were out, I hurried to Adrian's side and slipped the marble in his gown pocket. He clapped gleefully and raised his head to give me a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

I smiled and kissed his forehead. "You'll be ok, Adrian."

"Emma!" Mary-Margaret appeared in the doorway again and gritted her teeth. "Are you purposely trying to piss her off?"

"Sheesh, I'm coming." I shook my head and headed with her to the dress room. We changed into scrubs and washed our arms up to the shoulders. Cora, already in her scrubs, was in the sterilization room being air-sterilized before entering the Operation Theater, by the time we got there. We followed her suit and headed into the OT, when Adrian was wheeled in. Mary-Margaret, took her position by the vital monitors and the anesthesiologist handed me the drip. Cora took my opposing side around the operating table and nodded when I looked up at her.

With her affirmation, I inserted the drip into Adrian's arm. "Dr. Swan please say what you are doing, out loud." Cora said and I elevated an eyebrow.

"Yes, Dr. Mills." I susurrated. "Giving the patient a single dose of prophylactic intravenous antibiotics before beginning the surgery."

After a minute, the anesthesiologist handed me the tracheal tube and I lowered it into Adrian's mouth to the specified point. "Introducing general anesthesia via endotracheal intubation."

"Ok Adrian, close your eyes count sheep in your head." I smiled and the boy obliged.

"Hmmm." Cora commented but I ignored it. Once, Adrian was out cold, the nurse prepared the surgery area, examined it under the anesthesia and lowered the light over his bare abdomen.

"Vital signs are normal." Mary-Margaret stated and I grabbed my scalpel. "No mass present, incision being made over McBurney's point." I held my scalpel to the skin and was about to slice in when, "Wait." Cora interrupted.

"Where is the McBurney's point, Dr. Swan?" She said.

"Where I'm making the incision." I replied, slightly irritated. The woman was getting on my nerves.

"And where is that?" Her lips stretched into a devious smile. Clearly, she knew she was getting under my skin and was taking full advantage of that

"One third of the way from the anterior superior iliac spine to the umbilicus." I answered, challenging her with my eyes to ask me any question she wanted to.

She nodded and I started to cut through the abdominal layers. "Splitting the external oblique aponeurosis and the internal oblique muscle along the fibers at right angles to each other."

"Dr. Blanchard," Cora addressed Mary-Margaret who let out a small, terrified squeak.

"Yes Dr. Mills?" She asked nervously.

"Why did Dr. Swan make the incisions this way?" Her smile widened. Mary-Margaret was intimidated just like Cora had hoped she would be.

"To reduce the risk of incisional hernia?" She said, unsure even though that was the correct answer.

"Are you certain?" She pursed her lips and Mary-Margaret gulped loudly. "I think so."

"You think so." She repeated and tuned her attention back to me. "Continue, Dr. Swan."

I made two cross like incisions and cut into the peritoneum. "The appendix has been identified. Attempting to mobilize and ligate it." I said as I worked my way around the tiny sack beneath the caecum. "Removing the appendix at the base and burying the stump into the caecum." I stitched the caecum and moved away to let Mary-Margaret stitch the abdominal layers and dress the wound. She did it confidently because she was quite the expert at using the right kind of stitching patterns for minimal scaring. Cor, seeing this, made no objections as she worked her hands flawlessly. Once she was done, the nurse wheeled Adrian to the recovery room and Cora walked out of the OT.

As soon as she was out, Mary Margaret and I let out a collective breath. "I think that woman is insane." Mary-Margaret blurted out.

"Oh Dr. Blanchard, you think so." The voice from above made us jerk our heads up. David and Killian stood in the observation room and watched us with grins on their faces.

"She's a real ball buster isn't she?" David said through the micro-phone and instantaneously, Mary-Margaret and I began to shake our heads up and down.

xxxxxxx

"You spent five minutes with Dr. Eva frigging Zambrano?" David's mouth went agape just like Mary-Margaret's. They were sitting in the cafeteria having their evening break before the beginning of their clinic duties.

"She poked my nose. We're on touch bases now." I winked and took huge bite of my PB and J sandwich.

"Is she as perfect in real life as she is on TV?" Killian asked, dreamily and handed David a slice of the pizza.

"She's perfect-er." I sighed and reminisced the image of Regina moving the temple tip of her shades between her crimson lips.

"Oh please, she called Emma her 'savior' after Emma put a small Band Aid on a tiny cut she had." Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes and popped a grape in her mouth. "She's a drama queen if you ask me."

"Do I need to remind you of pathogens every single time?" I gritted my teeth, narrowing my eyes at Mary-Margaret.

"Wait…" David looked at me, his eyes turning to slits. "Emma did you tell her about pathogens too?" He said, accusingly.

"Er…I may have mentioned names of a few," I laughed slightly and scratched the back of my neck. "And possibly cross-related it to my own death."

"EMMA SWAN, DID YOU GO DORK ON THE HOTTEST DOCTOR ON TELEVISION!?" David exhilarated and jumped up in his seat.

"Damn Nolan, you make it sound like I went down on her or something." I shook my head and buried my mouth in the sandwich

"A sight I can vividly imagine." Killian smirked and winked, earning groans from everyone.

"Eww, Killian you're such a perv!" Mary-Margaret wrinkled her nose and gave him a slight shove. Just then, our pagers beeped, indicating our break was over.

"Alright everybody, see you after clinic." David nodded.

"Not I," Killian grinned. "Because I, sir, have a gorgeous nurse to take home tonight."

"You scored it with Nancy? Right on!" David yelped and hi-fived him. I doubled over with laughter and held my hand in front of Mary-Margaret. "Cough up the dough, woman."

"Ugh, men." Mary-Margaret shook her head and slammed the ten dollar bill in my hand, as all of us headed off in separate directions.

xxxxxxx

After the long and exhausting clinic duty, I headed towards the family ward. It was around two in the morning and I didn't expect Adrian to be awake, but I wanted to check on him nonetheless. I tiptoed into his room and smiled when I saw him curled up in a ball beneath the sheets. I, stealthily, bent forth and put a chocolate beside his pillow. His 12 hour mark of no food was up and I knew he would love to wake up to a chocolate. Giving his cheek a small kiss, I left the room and headed outside the hospital where Mary-Margaret stood waiting for me. "Want to hit the diner?" She asked.

"I think I'm gonna turn in, that Walsh kid had me running around the entire hospital today." I shook my head. "Cute kid."

"I can never understand how you can withstand the whiny ones." Mary-Margaret sighed and started walking towards the parking lot while I followed close by.

"Come on M, they're kids we used to do the same when we were little. Working around them?" I smiled and looked off into distance. "It exonerates us and brings us closer to innocence we once had."

"Alright exonerated weirdo, I'm off. See you tomorrow, try not to have a nocturnal emission about Regina okay." She chuckled and opened the car door of her Prius.

"You could just say wet dream," I shrugged. "No need to be so fancy about nasty things." She lowered the tinted, passenger mirror and shot me a dirty look, before putting the car in reverse gear and driving out of the parking lot.

I smiled and grabbed my own bicycle, which was surprisingly not the only transport left in the lot. Interns, I thought and shook my head laughing as I remembered sleeping on gurneys when I first came here as an intern and wasn't used to the all-nighter routine. I pedaled to my apartment and jumped into my bed without getting a change of clothes. I drifted off the minute my face touched the pillow.


End file.
